


Breakfast with Chuck

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Chuck Shurley - Fandom, Dean Winchester - Fandom, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: All in the Family, Bunker, Chuck likes breakfast foods, Donuts and bacon, Gen, Headcanon meets canon, Is that my robe?, Library, Season 11, Season 11 episode 21, a little bit of feels, breakfast with chuck, mentions of Lucifer and Amara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: Based on the scene in 11.21 “All in the Family”, Sam has questions for Chuck. I wanted/needed that scene to be continued further and for Sam to have the chance to ask. Original scene script in italics. Thanks to Supernatural Wiki for that.





	

_[back to the bunker, Sam sitting at table working on laptop. Dean enters room]_

_Dean: Anything?_

_Sam: Nada. [accepting drink] Yeah, thanks._

_Dean: Yeah._

_Sam: You know, I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but, for once, I actually wish Rowena was here. I mean, maybe she could track down Amara. She's done it before._

_Dean: Yeah, but you can bet she and the Book are gonna stay stashed until this whole thing is over. Where's Chuck?_

_Sam: [shrugs] Sleeping in, I guess._

_Dean: Does God sleep?_

_Sam: I know he takes really long showers._

_Dean: Right, and sings, too – like, crappy old folk songs. I had to tell him to cool it three times._

_Sam: You told God to cool it?_

_Dean: Yeah, I sleep._

_Sam: You know, I know this is a really strange situation and all, but it's also really amazing, you know? I mean, it's God. [Chuckles] There's so many things I want to ask him, uh, like, uh, t-the planets, you know? Why are they round? Or ears. I always thought they were strange—_

_Dean: Okay, fanboy, calm down. Let's stay focused. We got to find Lucifer before it's too late._

_Sam: Too late?_

_Dean: Amara is – she's in my head. [Sam looks at him sharply] Hey, I didn't ask for it, okay? She just showed up. But she's showing me visions of – of Lucifer. By Lucifer, I mean Cas, and he looks like crap – like she's really doing a number on him._

_Sam: [to Dean] Shh. [to Chuck as he enters room from hallway] Hey. Morning._

_Dean: [does doubletake] Is that my robe?_

_Chuck: I'm telling you guys, it's a mistake to get mixed up with Lucifer. Much as it pained me, I had to walk away. Too much drama. Do you have any bacon?_

_Dean: You eat bacon? [grins]_

_Chuck: Yeah._

_Sam: Hey, guys, this just came up. Looks like that fog, the, um... Amara fog, uh, hit another town._

_Dean: And?_

_Sam: And this one wasn't as lucky as the last one. Thousands died. Uh, everybody died. But, uh, except for one man._

_Dean: [to Chuck, with some scorn] How'd you miss that one?_

_Chuck: She's baiting me. I can't respond every time. I won't be manipulated._

_Dean: Yeah, but thousands of people are dead._

_Chuck: Unfortunately. So find her._

* * *

 

Chuck headed back down the hallway to the kitchen. Dean kicked back, pulling his computer off the table and onto his lap. The library was quiet for awhile while the boys studied, Dean munching on a powdered donut from the box Chuck had left behind on the table.

The smell of bacon proceeded Chuck as he returned to the library, carrying three plates of breakfast. Dean looked up at him questionably as Chuck put a plate down in front of him.

"What?" Chuck asked. "I like to feed my flock."

Sam smiled and accepted the plate that Chuck handed him. Chuck sat down at the other end of the table and started to eat, humming under his breath. Dean continued to scour the Internet, his head resting on his hand as he shoveled eggs in his mouth.

Sam looked up shyly at Chuck, then cleared his throat.

"Hey Chuck?"

"Yes?” Chuck answered nonchalantly as he flipped through a history book.

"Well, I...well I was wondering if it was okay if I asked you some questions?" Sam cautiously asked, his interest in quizzing Chuck far greater than eating his breakfast.

"Sam." Dean warned, his scowl reminding Sam to stay on track.

Chuck looked up as he took a sip from his coffee cup.

"What do you want to know?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "There's just so much about science and history that I've always wanted to know. And since you're here, I thought maybe I can ask. Only what you want to answer though." Sam added, putting his hands up to show no disrespect.

"Ok, what do you want to know?"

"Well...why are the planets round?"

Chuck smiled and put down his fork. "All of my creation works together in existence, or it stalls out like a machine. The planets are round so that gravity can keep the moving parts in place."

Sam nodded, watching as Chuck picked up a piece of bacon.

"And what about ears? And eyebrows? They're so strange."

Dean cleared his throat, but Sam knew he was paying attention and intrigued at this extraordinary opportunity to quiz God.

"Haha!" Chuck laughed loudly, dabbing at his mustache with a napkin. He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, they are kinda odd, huh? They've evolved, that's for sure. But I also created them this way, as you are now. It's as they should be, serving a purpose as does everything."

Sam's own eyebrows furrowed and he leaned forward, about to ask another question.

"Chuck." Dean's deep, serious voice interrupted. "Why?"

"Why what, Dean?"

"Why are we here? Why is there existence? Why did you do all of this?" Dean gestured around the library.

Chuck smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Because I was lonely. And I knew you were needed. Before I made the sky, before the land, I knew each of you. Knew all of this, everything that has and will come to be."

Chuck stood up, gathering his plate and cup.

"You were needed," he said softly.

Dean and Sam stared at him, enamored by the weight of his words and his presence.

"Besides, it's really fun, most the time." Chuck winked, then turned and walked back down the hallway to the kitchen.

Once he was out of earshot, Dean's eyes widened as he rolled them at Sam. Sam's sweet smile showed his adoration for Chuck.

"Sam! Snap out of it. Eat your breakfast." Dean barked again. Sam nodded, focusing again on his laptop and toast.

Dean looked down at his laptop with a small, hidden smile. Chuck's words made no sense, but the weight and meaning in Chuck's voice when he explained why made more sense than anything Dean knew, besides his undying allegiance to Sam.

"You know what we should get? Snow cones!" Chuck shouted down the hallway.

"And we're back to madness." Dean responded under his breath, as he snapped his laptop closed and walked out of the library. Sam smiled and turned back to research archangel location spells.

**Author's Note:**

> Property of evansrogerskitten 2016


End file.
